Switch on
by Tru3t
Summary: Her switch was turned back on by her greatest nightmare. ONESHOT


**Hi guys! I was inspired by the new TVD promo so I wrote a little one-shot. Heads up for possible grammar mistakes! English is not my native language.**

**Also: I do not own TVD. All rights go to its owner.**

There she was in the Salvatore mansion tied to a chair, blood all around her. Her blood. Damon's been torturing her for hours. Sunburn. Vervain. Staking. She handled all the pain well. The physical pain. That was Damon's speciality. Making unbearable pain. But she could take it.

And there was him. Stefan. He wasn't torturing her, at least not physically. He was responsible for the mental pain. She was sure as hell he couldn't hurt her like Damon did. He cared too much. He cared too much for her. Even if he didn't show it. She knew it. He wasn't a good pretender, not with her. She was counting every seconds waiting for him to break. But he didn't.

Her snarky comments, gloating mentions didn't achieve their goal. She needed them more than ever because his verbal excruciation did get to her. She managed to hide it. She succeeded in suppressing her feelings. Down where they belonged, she thought. But he kept trying. Harder and harder. She needed all of her power to fight him. To fight her emotions.

It was Stefan's turn again.

„Damon's not going to stop you know." he said sinking down to her level to look into her eyes.

„I don't really care." she told him, shrugging. „Actually, go on. I already miss the sunlight."

„You won't make this easier, will you?" he asked. She just shook her head no. He sighed and took a deep breath.

„Yeah, that's it Stefan! You are really productive." Damon said pouring himself a glass of bourbon. „A vervain cocktail, Miss Gilbert?" he asked. Both of them ignored him.

„I can't tell you enough, Elena." he said eyeing her. „I'm not going to stop until you get your humanity back. I'm going to make you remeber every memory you have. The good ones, the bad ones. Until I catch a glimpse of hope in your eyes."

„Then you leave me no choice" she said. She literally saw the confusion on his mind. She looked straight into his eyes with a serious look on her face. „I'm going to kill you." she grinned.

That caught him off guard he couldn't speak. He couldn't think. He was hurt. She could see that. Once he pulled himself together he stood up heading out of the living room. „Let's have a break, shall we?" he said.

„I think you just had one!" she called after him. He didn't hear it though. He was too lost in his pain. The pain she caused him.

„Oops, that cut was deep. Well done, Elena. Maybe you should switch place with him." Damon said. „I could use such comments against...you. Nah, changed my mind. Sit still, I'll be back!" he said going after Stefan.

„Like I could go anywhere."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was still sitting in the living room repeating her words to him in her head. „I'm going to kill you." Could she do it? Would she be able to kill him, left him dead jut like she did with that waitress? Her thoughts were interrupted by Damon.

„Ready for round 2?" he asked smirking.

„Where's your brother? Too coward to come back?" she asked with an amusing look on her face. Damon's expression told her everything. She managed to hurt him. But why didn't it make her satisfied?

„No time for bitchy chit-chat. You have 3 seconds to put on your favourite sunlotion. I heard the Ozone hole is really naughty today." he joked walking to the curtain. Elena was annoyed with him. „3...2...1!"

And everything started all over again...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she woke up she saw a pair of boots in front of her. She didn't need to look up to know who was its owner. Stefan. She lifted her head to look at him that was when she saw the stake in his hand. She was surprised. She didn't think he had the balls to go down Damon's road. Looked like she was wrong.

„So...what is it gonna be? Limbs? Chest? Some exotic part?" she asked.

„Heart." he said. Confusion washed over her face. It couldn't happen. He wouldn't. When she moved in her chair she couldn't feel the ties. She looked over her arms and saw that they were gone.

„Stefan, what's going on?" she asked looking back at him. She couldn't read his face. He was so...calm. After a while he spoke finally.

„Isn't it what you wanted? Killing me?" he asker her grabbing both armrests. Now everything was clear to her. His face was inches away from her. She could feel his warm breathing against her skin.

„Here's your chance, Elena. Take it!" he said sternly, handing her the stake. She didn't take it though. She couldn't really process what was happening. It triggered something in her.

„I said take it!" he yelled at her. Elena took the stake out of his hand standing up. Their eyes were glued to each other. Stefan unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it over his chest so Elena could get a clear target. Elena was staring at him in disbelief.

„So now you care?" he asked stepping closer to her.

„I don't." she said defensively.

„THEN SHOW IT!" he shouted. Elena raised up the stake but she was hesitant. Something was pulling her back. Both of their breaths were caught in their throats.

„Come on, Elena. Prove me I'm wrong. Prove me there's nothing inside of you." he said

„There isn't." she hissed.

He grabbed her hand and put the stake against his skin where his heart was. „PROVE IT!" he shouted again.

„This is what you really want?" she yelled back staring firmly into his deep green eyes, pushing the stake slightly againt his skin.

„DO IT ELENA! SHOW ME YOU DON'T CARE! SHOW ME YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FEELINGS! DO IT!" he shouted. Before Elena knew she pulled back the stake and pierced through Stefan's heart. All she could hear was his painful crying and then his body felt to the ground. In that moment the overwhelming flood of feelings rushed through her. She was instantly by his side cupping his face.

„Stefan, come on! Come on! You can't die! STEFAN!" she sobbed out loud but he was gone. Her switch turned back on by her greatest nightmare. Stefan's death. And she was the one who killed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena woke up in the same chair where she was before everything happened. Stefan was standing in front of her. Suddenly everything became crystal clear. It was just a dream created by Stefan.

He bend down to touch her cheek. „Elena?" he asked worried.

She looked up at him and smiled sadly. „Hi."

**Alright, alright...I couldn't leave Stefan dead, right? Anyway I was trying to make a bittersweet end because we can't get Stelena right away. It would be so unreal. Hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
